


Here We Go Again

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't I and Janelle just kiss already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> This might be original, but it's inspired by the mystery spot episode in season 3 of Supernatural.

I sigh as I watch Janelle get killed by a falling paint can to the head.

I roll my eyes.

I'm not even surprised anymore.

We have been stuck in this godforsaken time loop for what seems like months. Every time we'll about to kiss or getting closer to kissing, some freak accident occurs and she's always the one who dies.

The accidents have been getting more and more freakish too. It's like the fates are running out of ideas.

Let's see.

Janelle has been shot, choked on a sausage, been hit by a car, electrocuted, attacked by a dog, fell down stairs, suffocated, drowned, had a heart attack, killed by a falling piano, and so much more. It was ridiculous.

And it never fails.

I can be standing right next to her, right in the line of fire, and it is still Janelle that dies.

I don't even bat an eye at the bizarre deaths any longer.

I have an inkling why it's happening. To test my theory, the next time the day restarts, I go the whole day without attempting to kiss Janelle and dodging any of her attempts.

No accidents.

Just as the clock strikes midnight, a loud ding, ding, ding sounds.

I sigh. The universe obviously didn't want us together. I think morosely before closing my eyes and attempting to sleep.


End file.
